


Being Wonderful:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Charlie Adventures Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Dinner, Doing Chores/Errands, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, General, Grocery Shopping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Napping, Play/Playing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny found that Steve & Charlie are napping together, As soon as he came back from the market, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Being Wonderful:

*Summary: Danny found that Steve & Charlie are napping together, As soon as he came back from the market, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was busy doing errands one particular weekend, while his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, was taking care of things at home. The Blond was making sure that he got everything that his family needs, while he was out.

 

He went to their local market, & got the week’s groceries, & stuff for dinner. The Loudmouth Detective was done in no time, & he made his way home, using the scenic route.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was having fun with his stepson, Charles “Charlie” Williams. They played games, & watched a lot of movies, After the fourth movie, They fell asleep on the couch. It was a perfect way to end the midday fun.

 

Danny came home & found them like that, **“He is ** _so_** wonderful with him”** , he thought to himself, as he kissed him twice on his sweet, & tempting lips. Steve woke up, & smiled at him.

 

“Hey, Baby”, The Brunette said, as they kissed once more, & Danny said smiling, “Thank you for being wonderful, Babe, He adores you”, Steve smiles at the little boy, saying, “It’s so easy”. The Blond said, “Relax, I am gonna be making dinner,” Steve nodded, & fell back to sleep, while Danny went to do his task.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
